


La Vie Imaginaire [vid]

by theKASKproject



Series: Our marvelous Marlas [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: 1960s, A what-if and ten-years-later kind of story, AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, If we said not really character death would you believe?, Implied Character Death, M/M, Video, told in a very metaphorical way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKASKproject/pseuds/theKASKproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas has made up his mind. It wasn’t an easy decision, of course. But the real problem was to find courage and tell Martin.</p>
<p>And the boy was not oblivious. He has been watching Douglas carefully for all this time. The more Douglas became anxious, the sadder thoughts appeared in Martin’s mind.</p>
<p>The moment Douglas stepped into the room, silently took one of his luxurious chairs and sat in front of his partner, Martin nearly forgot how to breathe. Of course, he understood this day was coming, but he was not prepared anyway. Oh, he was so not.</p>
<p>When Douglas finally looked up at him, Martin knew, from now on his life would never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie Imaginaire [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).



> With a great gratitude to kind [ArseneSherlock](http://www.youtube.com/user/ArseneSherlock) for technical advice.
> 
> A special 'thank you' goes to our fabulous [Tracionn](http://tracionn.tumblr.com/), who wanted a story with a happy ending. And when Tracionn wants something, Tracionn gets it.  
> No matter what you'll see, there will be a very happy (and a very unexpected) ending.
> 
> We also have a gif set for this story [here](http://thekaskproject.tumblr.com/post/40024297653/douglas-has-made-up-his-mind-it-wasnt-an-easy).


End file.
